


respite

by baekhyun (orphan_account)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anger, Drabble, King's Rising spoilers, M/M, Post-Book 3, Protectiveness, little interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baekhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen visits the Regent, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	respite

The dungeon they hold the Regent in is cold— lights flickering ominously into the yellow-black shifting shadows of the dry wall. 

Laurent does not know of this. He cannot know that Damen was here, and Damen knows to keep his excursion short. He had ordered all his guards to keep silent; that a single utterance of his visit would mean punishment.

He lets himself into the dungeon, and stills when he sees the Regent, battered and humiliated on the stone floor. There is no respect for him here. The councillors have renounced his title, and the Akielon’s despise him as a traitor among vipers. The guards have not been treating him well.

“Regent.” Damen says, heavy, and stops. 

He thinks; this man touched Laurent and got away with it. Damen had been suffering through flashes of images, a practical nightmare throwing him back to that scene. Laurent, with his bent pride forced to concede to a man who had inflicted wrongness on him. It was a travesty that should not have occurred. The idea of Laurent, being touched and alone makes Damen want to kill.

A thick pulse of hatred and revulsion shoots through him. His formerly brimming, erupting anger when he had realized what the Regent had done had now cooled into something slow-moving and encompassing, lava rather than fire. A deeper and consuming form of rage. 

“What can you do to me now?” The Regent says coldly. Defeated and bitter. “This is ludicrous.”

“You made him kneel.” Damen finds himself saying, and he cannot control his words, “You touched him.”

A creeping, slow smile crawled onto the Regent’s face.

“I did more than touch him.” The Regent said. “He was a beautiful boy then, especially when sucking my cock with his tiny mouth—”

Damen realizes that the Regent’s neck is in his hands, lifted against the wall. 

The man’s skin is leathery and thin, and he chokes, a gargled pathetic sound. Damen wants to do more than choke him, and his fingers tighten imperceptibly. There will be bruises, though it will not matter when he is beheaded.

“You will never touch him again.” Damen says, and his fury is a cold, frigid burn. His hands tremble with the urge to perform murder. “I will take joy when they decapitate you, when your head separates from your body.”

Damen forces himself to drop the Regent on the ground. Damen has never, ever felt such murderous bloodlust for someone. Not at any of the injustices he had suffered thus far. The man falls onto the ground like a limp doll, insipid and coughing, trying to regain his dignity through laborious breaths. 

Then, Damen leaves, before the Regent can say anything else.


End file.
